Barbeque grills have become very popular as outdoor cooking devices. Typical grills, particularly gas grills, are supported by a barbeque grill cart. These carts are formed using a plurality of frame members and/or sheet metal panels. The frame members are often tubular metal supports aligned in a grid-like structure of vertical and horizontal bars. Thus, cross bars are mounted to support parallel frame members.
The ends of the frame members are usually closed with conventional plastic end caps. One of the problems with such grill carts is the difficulty for the purchaser to assemble side accessories. Such assembly may involve following detailed instructions and packaging of numerous parts. Attachments to such grill carts are generally added using additional hardware for mountings, adding expense and extra parts to the construction of such a cart. It is preferable to keep parts to a minimum in order to allow for compact packaging for shipping. There is, therefore, a need for a barbeque grill cart having a convenient way of mounting an end bar which closes off the ends of the frame members and provides support to the cart structure. Furthermore, there is a need for an end bar assembly which provides for convenient addition of accessories.